A Monster's Hearth's Warming
by drnkntst
Summary: A seasonal oneshot from the story "The Monster of Canterlot". The story does not necessarily represent any future plans for the plot of the original story.


A Monster's Hearth's Warming

Quietly as possible, gift boxes drifted down through the chimney, protected from the fire by magic. Slowly and carefully, they each drifted into place under the tree. Not a sound was heard as the mysterious gifter flew off into the night to his next delivery.

The night is dark and cold, but he is shielded from the bite of winter by his special, enchanted red suit made by the most talented tailor in the land. The stars in the sky seemed to be leading the strange gifter on his errand.

Finally, he reached his final stop. This one was different though. This home, he was allowed to enter and so did not have to sneak his gift boxes into their places of honor. Doing everything in his power to prevent the slightest sound, he opened the door and stepped inside. The gifts were placed under the tree, then his boots, and finally, his suit. Once he was finished, he lay down beside his mate and went to sleep.

"Chris, wake up! Something's wrong!" Fluttershy shook me awake while yelling in my face. Although, since her yelling voice was no louder than the average foal's speaking voice, I couldn't help but find it incredibly adorable.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I think somepony broke in last night."

I stood up from the bed and put on my robe. "What makes you think that?"

"There a gift box that wasn't there when I went to bed last night."

"Really? You're not hurt or anything are you? Was there any damage done to the house?"

"Um, no, everything is fine and I don't think anything's been taken, I'm just a little scared."

I scooped her up in my arms and held her close. "You know there's no way I'd ever allow anything to happen to you, right?" She nodded. "Good, now let's go see what's going on."

Slowly, I walked down the stairs, carrying the poor little, trembling pegasus in my arms. Normally, I would have placed her on the sofa in the den and inspected the house myself, but I knew she didn't want to be left alone. Instead, I cradled her bottom in one arm and rubbed her back with the other, using a small amount of magic to penetrate the shaking muscles and relax them from the bottom up.

After a full inspection of the cottage, it was determined that there was indeed no damage and nothing was missing. This conclusion had made Fluttershy relax enough that I could set her down without her shaking herself apart. Once I did, I picked up the offending package from under the tree.

"Strange, this tag here says it's for you." I held it up to my ear, "it's not ticking, so it's not a bomb." I sniffed it deeply, "it doesn't smell like poison. Hmm, maybe we should open it." I held it out for her in an outstretched hand, but she shied away from it like it would bite her. "Okay then, I'll open it."

I surrounded the package in a force field and used my telekinesis to peel the wrapping paper. Inside was a plain white box. Inside the box was a sweater and nothing else. Upon closer inspection, it was determined to be made of nothing more than wool. I held it up and saw that it was clearly meant for a pegasus the size of Fluttershy. It was covered in butterflies, flowers and bunnies.

"Oh… it's so cute," Fluttershy said. "But why would somepony come in without announcing themselves just to leave such a pretty sweater?"

"Maybe the tag will say who it's from. Did you look?"

"Yeah, it said it was from somepony name 'Santa Claus', but I don't know who that is."

"Really, then let me tell you."

"…and he flies around the world giving presents to good colts and fillies?" Rarity asked. "But how would he know and who is he to judge?"

The topic had come up when questions were asked about Fluttershy's new apparel. It made the train ride to Canterlot pass a lot more enjoyably.

"I don't rightly know, but he has good taste in boots," Applejack offered as she admired her new hoofwear.

"Hmm… I must admit that they do look fabulous on you, Darling, and I must admit that my new sewing machine is absolutely wonderful," Rarity conceded. "What about you Rainbow Dash? Did this alleged 'Santa Claus' visit you as well?"

"Hay yeah! And get this, he left me a limited edition Wonderbolts poster autographed by Spitfire, Soarin', Fleetfoot and all the rest of the Wonderbolts. Even a couple of the retired flyers. It is so awesome!" she smooshed her face as she said the last sentence. "Hey, Pinkie, didja get anything?"

"You bet I did! I got a candy cookbook all the way from Saddle Arabia, so you can expect some new extra-yummy treats real soon!"

"I can't wait to try them," Twilight said. "Maybe you can even help Spike with his new cookbook from the Crystal Empire. He's especially looking forward to the ruby scones. As for me," she looked me dead in the eyes while I cradled Fluttershy to my side, "I love my new microscope and I am very appreciative to Santa." I couldn't help but smile knowingly at my cousin.

"Oh, what about you, Chris?" I looked down into Fluttershy's eyes as she stared into mine. "Did you get anything from Santa Claus?"

"No, but that's probably just because he sent it to the palace instead of Fluttershy's cottage. My guess is there'll be something waiting for me there. But even if there isn't, that's okay, I got all I could ever want right here," I gave Fluttershy a gentle squeeze which caused her to blush deeply. The sight made kissing her irresistible.

Celestia trotted over to the door as soon as I was announced, only just barely keeping her royal composure. By the time I cleared the entryway, I was enveloped in an alicorn level hug and my cheeks were assaulted by fuzzy kisses. I'd be lying if I said I hated it.

"Sister, please at least try to act your age."

"Oh hush, Luna, I'm welcoming my son. Besides, who wants to act like they're five thousand years old."

"True enough, but I did say to act _your_ age."

"And I said hush," Celestia all but growled. "Merry Christmas, Honey."

"Merry Christmas, Mom, and Happy Hearth's Warming, too."

"Christmas?" Rainbow asked. "What the hay is 'Christmas'?"

"A holiday from Chris's home world," Twilight explained. "It actually has a lot of similarities to Hearth's Warming and Princess Celestia decided that celebrating a holiday from his home would help ease his loss of his home and culture. Honestly, it's quite the fascinating experience."

"Really? Is that were Santa Claus came from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Chris, I believe Santa is scheduled to make a stop sometime soon~," Celestia cooed.

"HAH HAH HAH…!" a deep voice came from a balcony overlooking the hall we were in.

"No, your highness, it's 'ho ho ho'," I heard somepony whisper forcefully. Alicorn hearing was pretty cool.

"Oh, right. HO HO HO…!" Gurfon, wearing a red coat with white trim, along with white gloves on his talons and black boots over his paws. He leapt from the balcony and floated down to the rest of us.

I, of course, rushed over to embrace my Uncle. "Santa! It's so good to see you."

"He can't really believe that's…" Rainbow started.

"Santa!" Pinkie rocketed over and latched onto Gurfon.

"That's our Pinkie Pie," Applejack sighed with a big smile.

The girls all shared a hearty laugh. Afterward, they closed the gap between them and Luna, Celestia falling into step beside them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash took advantage of the buffet next to the large, decorated tree, Spike right on their tails. Twilight and Rarity joined the other Princesses on the cushions on the opposite side of the hall. Fluttershy had trotted back to my side next to Gurfon Claus. All the while, there was beautiful music being played by a small ensemble at the far end. Miss Octavia Melody was leading them and living up to her reputation.

"Oh my, would you look at the time," King Santa said, "I must be getting back to the South Pole."

"*Ahem* I think you mean the North Pole, Santa," I quietly corrected.

"Hmm, oh right, the North Pole. Well then, I hope to see you all again soon. Until then, be good."

"Yes sir, Santa, sir!" Pinkie gleefully responded with an enthusiastic salute.

"We will, Santa," I waved. I then leaned down and whispered into Fluttershy's ear, "although I don't think he would mind if we got a little naughty later." I swear I saw steam puff out of her ears as her face turned more red then Big Macintosh's.

I had to carry Fluttershy over to the cushions while Pinkie Pie shot off to gorge herself at the buffet. I swear, everyday she just got cuter and cuter. I set her down next to Rarity, who cradled the pegasus to her barrel to comfort her. I was about to head over to the buffet to fix a plate for her and myself when I was stopped by a soft cough from my aunt.

"You know, dear Nephew, that alicorns, such as your mother and I, have enhanced hearing."

"Luna's right, Sweetie, and while I'm beyond happy for you and Fluttershy, I do wish you'd be more thoughtful about who is around when you tease your fillyfriend."

I held my chin in one hand, mimicking careful consideration, "hmm… nah."

The doors to the hall opened and King Gurfon was announced, followed by Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. The three approached the three princesses as dictated by proper etiquette, which was always something Celestia insisted be ignored by those she considered her friends, but Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee were not ones to simply ignore etiquette. Gurfon just wanted to sit down after his performance.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, ladies," Fancy Pants greeted with a deep bow.

"Happy Hearth's Warming to you, Fancy Pants, Miss Lee," Celestia returned the bow.

"And a merry Christmas, Christopher," Fleur told me.

"Thank you, Miss Lee," I knelt down and hugged her, careful not to disturb her mane. "Merry Christmas. I was just about to get something to eat, care to join me."

"Don't mind if I do. Though I must be sure not to over-indulge. A lady must watch her figure after all."

"Here, here," Rarity called with a hoof raised.

And so the afternoon progressed. Beautiful music filled the air and delicious food was eaten. There was even enough mint chocolate roll cake for everybody to get some after Celestia had her share. It really kicked off when Bunny arrived with her family and Cotton got to running around with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. There was even some presents shared. Best of all, I got mine from Santa.

"See, Fluttershy, I told you he delivered it here." Fluttershy giggled as I squeezed her against my side. I tore the wrapping to shreds and found an ornate wooden chest inside. Upon opening the chest, I found it was lined with red velvet and contained something I never thought I'd ever really cared about but only now realized I was missing one. It was a crown.

The crown had seven points and was made of silver and lined with gold. There was several polished stones placed around the rim and on each point. Most importantly, this meant I was actually a crowned prince.

"Mom,… this is… this is beautiful. I love it." I removed it from the chest and placed it on my head. I could instantly feel a heavy weight, though it was from the crown itself. The weight was that of responsibility that Celestia had spoken of often. It felt good, but still very intimidating. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it was Santa who delivered it."

"Hmph, still doing this silly 'Christmas' thing I see. Maybe you should go back to Earth and see if they still celebrate it there."

"Ah, Blueblood," I removed the crown and placed it back in the chest, which was instantly levitated over to Rarity who wanted to get a better look at it, "I'm glad to see you." The room was silent, even the band stopped playing. "I have a present for you."

"Oh really?" he said in a disbelieving tone. "And just what would that be?"

I levitated a box from under the tree and placed it in his hooves. "I had this specially shipped in from Prance. I know we don't get along and we probably never will, but we are still family. Besides, I know your parents couldn't make it from Trottingham so I decided to play nice, for today at least."

"Hmm, very well." He opened the box, holding it away from his body as if it might explode. "This… is this…?"

"Yep. A Prench salt lick infused with the highest class borebon available. I hope you enjoy it."

"I shall. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, where is my little Fluffy Butt? I think I promised to fly her over the city today." Cotton leapt up from her mother's lap and cheered before she galloped over to me. I scooped her up in my arms then placed her on top of my head while I put on a special carrier that held her against my chest, facing out. "Mom, Aunt Luna, Twi, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Uncle Gurfon, would you ladies care to join us?"

All six nodded and agreed. The mutual decision being along the lines of 'sounds like fun'. We all headed toward the patio and prepared to take flight.

"Ladies, and gentlecolts, we shall return shortly, so please enjoy yourselves and make liberal use of the buffet while we're gone," Celestia offered those who were bound to the ground.

The eight of us flew lazily over the city of Canterlot, the city's lights were being turned on by the unicorn guards as the sun was setting over the horizon. As an added bonus, there were a lot of special lights being lit for the holiday. The sight was breathtaking.

Suddenly, soft singing could be heard coming from Luna. Her voice rose higher and the carol she was singing became clearer. Soon, she was joined by her sister, then Twilight and Rainbow. Fluttershy was singing to, and her voice was the most beautiful of them all, it was just quieter than the rest. Gurfon and myself didn't try to sing along, since neither of us were anywhere near as good as the rest of them, not even little Cotton Tail.

It was a flight that I came as close to representing the meaning of Hearth's Warming as possible. Twilight was a unicorn turned alicorn, Rainbow and Fluttershy were pegasi, I'm a human, which are similar to earth ponies, heck, we even had two true alicorns and a griffon. We were all moving as one and enjoying the harmony that can only come from true friendship and love. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so peaceful.

Sadly, the flight and the night had to come to an end. Shortly after touching down in the gardens behind the hall, myself and the six Elements had to gather our things and leave for home. Goodbyes were said and hugs were given. All that was left, was the train ride.

It wasn't long before all the ponies had drifted off to sleep. Well, almost "You know, Chris," Rarity started, "I couldn't help but notice the outfit that 'Santa Claus was wearing."

"Yeah, pretty festive wasn't it?"

"Indeed. I also couldn't help but notice that it looked awfully similar to a commission I received recently from a dear friend of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And it occurs to me, that if somepony wanted to, say, fill in for Santa Claus, they would need to dress the part. You know, in case they were seen."

"Hmm… I suppose that's true. But if that were the case, I think that your friend would want to keep that just between you and them. You know, so as not to ruin the spirit of the act."

"I couldn't agree more. Merry Christmas, Chris."

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Rarity."


End file.
